


В картине

by seane



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_J89uvtC0IRs/Sz-9sQPd14I/AAAAAAAADfQ/JveA1Q4WPZ4/s1600/landOfMyth.jpg"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	В картине

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_J89uvtC0IRs/Sz-9sQPd14I/AAAAAAAADfQ/JveA1Q4WPZ4/s1600/landOfMyth.jpg)  
> 

Сиреневый туман впереди сменялся красным.  
\- Красиво, - кричал Сора, оглядываясь на него, - Смотри, как красиво.  
\- Сверзишься, придурок, - пробормотал Рику.  
Отвесные скалы терялись в разноцветных облачных клубах. Сосны, цеплявшиеся корнями за скудную почву, похоже, составляли все население этого мира. За много часов Сора и Рику не встретили здесь никого.  
И если бы улыбчивый придурок не потерял при падении киблейд, их в этом мире не было бы тоже.  
Порой Рику просто ненавидел этого идиота. 

Когда опустилась ночь, оказалось, что туман светится сам по себе. Ночь выдалась хоолодная.  
Угомонившись и перестав беспрестанно улыбаться, Сора превратился в обычного замерзшего ребенка. Костер разжечь им не удалось. Сора ворочался, пытаясь заснуть на холодных камнях. Рику ругался про себя, наблюдая за ним, потом все-таки придвинулся и обнял приятеля. Сора поерзал еще, получил тычок по ребрам и затих.  
Рику так и не смог заснуть. Он обнимал Сору, похожего на нахохлившегося воробья, и наблюдал за тем, как клубы красного тумана медленно относит в сторону ветер. на какое-то время видны стали пропасть внизу и склоны соседнего хребта, а потом на смену красному туману пришел ярко-желтый.

Поутру, вернувшись к работе над картиной, мастер Леунг нарисовал подле одной из сосен завитушку, похожую на ключ


End file.
